A life With you
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: si j'en dit trop je spoile alors lisez


**A life with you**

Alison Cameron était heureuse, oui, elle l'était plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle savait qu'elle l'était de plus en plus chaques jours, elle vivait avec un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Un homme qui était dfficile mais qu'elle aimait. C'était un homme parfait pour elle même si lui pensait le contraire. Elle n'abandonnait pas, il avait beau se montrer par moment distant avec elle, elle le comprenait, le laissait s'éloigner mais il revenait toujours, il se pointait le soir où même en pleine nuit, chez elle et puis elle le faisait entrer, il s'excusait à chaque fois et elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis. Cet homme était le docteur Grégory House, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre que son amour était réel mais au fur et à mesure il avait compris et accepté le fait que cette femme l'aimait et que lui aussi l'aimait. Même si il ne lui avait pour l'instant jamais dit.

Grégory House aussi était heureux, il ne l'avouait à personne, il refusait de changer quoi que ce soit à sa vie. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui même, il avait peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle décide un jour de partir, peur qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de son âge qu'elle aimera plus que lui. Peur qu'elle ne le supporte plus, qu'elle ne supporte plus son caractère, ses fuites, ses pas en arrière. Mais à chaque fois que cette peur prenait place dans son coeur, il retournait la voir pour s'excuser et elle lui pardonnait. A ces moments là il était on ne peux plus heureux, il l'était avec elle. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais à chaque fois il se dégonflait. Il commencait par un "Alison ?" puis elle se retournait vers lui et lui demandait ce qu'il y avait. Puis il trouvait autre chose comme un "non rien". A ces moments là il se détestait d'être si faible. Mais il l'aimait il le savait.

Ce matin là il se réveilla en premier c'était rare mais quand ça lui arrivait il se comportait comme un vrai gentleman, il lui préparait le petit déjeuner et lui amenait au lit avec plus ou moins de difficultés à cause de sa jambe. Il aimait se comporter ainsi, il lui avouait à elle, mais seulement à elle. Il entra dans la chambre, elle l'entendit arriver et se réveilla. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et se glissa contre elle.

H : Bonjour toi.

A : Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

H : Parfaitement.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquilement, ils aimaient ces moments là. Ces moments où ils étaient seuls et où personne ne se mèlait de leur vie commune. car oui ils vivaient ensemble. House avait demandé à la jeune femme de vivre avec lui et elle avait acceptée sans hésiter, après tout elle l'aimait. Cela remontait à six mois et leur relation remontait à un peu plus d'un an. Tout se passait bien pour eux si on oubliait l'équipe de House qui chambrait la jeune femme, Wilson qui passait son temps à parler de la vie privée de son ami. Et n'oublions pas Chase qui ne supportait pas la relation de son ex-femme avec son ancien patron. Le mariage avait duré à peine trois mois, et il avait mal supporté que sa femme demande le divorce et qu'elle lui donne comme raison qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme une femme aime son mari. Mais qu'elle aimait House. Elle en avait pris conscience peu de temps après l'avoir vu pour la première fois en hôpital psychiatrique, elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, elle voulait pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

Et puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et lui l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il ne regrettait pas du tout. Ils avaient continué à se voir très souvent en tant qu'amis au début, ça faisait un peu mal à la jeune femme de ne se contenter que de ça mais elle ne disait rien, après tout elle passait son temps avec lui. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'il n'avait besoin d'une amie, il la voulait en entier. Elle lui avait souri et l'avait embrassée. Et depuis ce jour tout allait à peu près bien.

A : On va être en retard.

H : Et alors ?

A : C'est peut-être ton genre mais pas le mien

H : Allez, juste un peu

Il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, elle se laissa faire, puis elle se dégagea doucement et vint lui capturer les lèvres, elle ne lui résistait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital deux heures plus tard. Ensemble comme souvent même si par moment Greg venait seul et plus tard qu'elle, mais le plus souvent ils venaient ensembles.

House se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendaient ses collaborateurs.

Taub : Cuddy vous attends dans son bureau.

House ressortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. Il entra sans frapper comme d'habitude, et puis il la vit. Elle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à oublier. Stacy Warner

*** **** ***

Alison était aux urgences, elle remplissait un dossier quand elle vit House arriver. Il avait l'air tendu mais elle ne parut pas inquiète, elle le connaissait bien et elle savait que si ça n'allait vraiment pas il ne serait pas venu la voir, en tout cas pas avec autant de monde autour d'eux.

A : Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

H : Stacy est ici.

A ces mots elle pallit, House put le voir, il la comprenait, il avait aimé Stacy. Mais c'était du passé, il l'aimait elle, bien sur elle ne le savait pas, puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une pièce, il devait lui parler. Elle ne disait rien du tout, elle avait peur. Elle reprit ses esprits une fois qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer.

Elle le regarda intensément mais dans ce regard il y avait de la peur, beaucoup de peur. House se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes il se détacha d'elle. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

H : Je l'ai aimé

A : Greg...

H : Laisses moi finir. Je l'ai aimé, c'est vrai mais c'est du passé, je ne l'aime plus, plus du tout. Elle aura toujours une place mais en tant qu'amie, toi c'est différent, tu as une grande place mais pas seulement en tant qu'amie.

A : ...

H : Tu es ma meileure amie c'es vrai, avec toi je peux parler de tout, tu ne me juges pas. Mais tu n'es pas que ça. Tu le sais très bien.

A : Oui je le sais. Mais...

H : Je lui ai parlé pendant cinq minutes ensuite je suis parti. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est là.

A : Et si elle te voulais toi ?

H : Et bien, elle devra se faire une raison. Une raison au fait que je t'aime toi.

Alison était étonnée, il ne lui avait jamais dit, elle rêvait de ce moment, elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de lui dire. Elle était heureuse, elle avait rêvé de ces mots et elle les aimait. Surtout sortient de sa bouche à lui.

House prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne regrettait pas ses mots, il l'aimait et maintenant il était sur qu'elle le savait.

Il la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, il était heureux avec elle, elle devait le savoir.

Elle le savait il était heureux, et elle aussi l'était.

*** **** ***

Alison était de nouveau aux urgences, elle soignait un patient quand elle vit Stacy arriver.

Revenons quelques minutes en arrière, House était dans son bureau, il regardait un de ces soaps préféré quand la porte s'ouvrit.

S : Salut Greg

H : Stacy.

Il était froid avec elle, il devait lui parler, elle ne méritait pas de rester dans l'ignorance. Il était heureux et amoureux, mais pas d'elle et il allait lui dire

S : Tu...

H : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

S : Je voulais te voir

H : Pourquoi ?

S : Et bien j'aimerais te parler, à propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois

H : Stacy ça remonte à six ans, oublies, je ne veux pas revenir la dessus.

S : J'ai divorcé d'avec Mark, j'ai eu d'autres relations depuis mais c'est toi que je veux

H : Désolé mais pas moi

Stacy crut qu'elle allait pleurer, il lui avait dit ça avec froideur, avec plus de froideur qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

S : Po...

H : J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et elle m'aime aussi, je suis heureux avec elle, alors oublies ce qui s'est passé.

S : Qui est-ce ?

H : Alison

S : Le docteur Cameron ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu lui céderais.

H : Je l'aime, j'ai mis du temps avant de me rapprocher d'elle.

Sur ces mots Stacy sortit, elle voulait parler à la jeune femme.

Revenons au moment où Alison vit l'avocate arriver. Elle savait que Greg lui avait parlé, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle dit à la jeune femme de la suivre, elles devaient parler

Elles étaient à la cafétéria, Stacy avait pris un café mais Alison ne voulait rien.

S : Greg m'a dit pour vous deux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se déciderait

A : Vous l'aimez encore, je le sais

S : Oui, je voulais qu'il revienne avec moi mais il m'a dit qu'il vous aime.

A : Alors que voulez vous ?

S : Pourquoi ? Qu'avez vous fait pour qu'il vienne vers vous ?

Alison ne sut quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas la réponse. Elle se leva et alla le voir, elle avait besoin de le voir, de sentir qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils vivaient depuis tout ce temps.

*** **** ***

House la vit arriver, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien

H : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

A : Pourquoi ?

H : Pourquoi quoi ?

A : Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as tu choisis moi ? Je suis si différente de toi, je suis plus jeune que toi, tu m'as repoussé au début, alors pourquoi ?

H : Qu'est ce que Stacy t'a dit ?

A : Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as choisit moi. Et..

H : Tu le sais pourquoi Alison, tu le sais, réfléchi bien. Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime...

A chaque fois qu'il disait ça, il avait un pincement au coeur, mais un agréable pincement, quelque chose de doux qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

A : Mais ...

H : Tu sais tout ça, moi même je ne sais pas. Mais toi tu le sais, tu me connais mieux que personne. Réfléchi bien.

Alison réflécht. Oui elle savait, elle connaissait toutes ces réponses. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement

A : Oui je sais. Je vais lui parler. Désolé pour mon comportement, mais j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu m'ai choisis moi juste parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre

H : Ne pense pas à ça, jamais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai choisit toi mais je sais que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je ne l'aurais pas aimé.

A : Pardonnes moi

H : Aucun soucis, pour toutes les fois où c'est moi qui prends peur, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour cette seule fois.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau plus pationnément cette fois, elle se moquait des gens qui passaient et qui les voyaient. Et lui aussi s'en moquait. Elle se retira doucement.

A : Je t'aime

H : Moi aussi Alison

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, elle chercha l'avocate. Elle la trouva en compagnie de Wilson, celui ci partit quand il la vit.

A : Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi il m'avait choisit. Et bien je vais vous répondre.

S : Vous...

A : Il peut compter sur moi, il sais que quoiqu'il fasse je serais toujours là. Je l'aime plus que tout. Au début il a eut du mal à me laisser entrer dans sa vie, il pensait que je le plaignais à cause de sa jambe et de son internement. Mais il avait tort, je ne le plaignais pas, j'étais inquiète.

S : Il me repoussait. Dès que je l'approchais, c'est pour ça que je suis partie la première fois.

A : La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, au début il m'a repoussé, il avait peur de ce que j'allais dire en la voyant. Mais je lui ai fais comprendre que ça m'était égal et quand j'ai vu sa jambe je n'ai pas reculé, je n'ai pas été dégoutée. Je l'aime comme il est. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas le voir souffrir mais je ne le plains pas.

S : Ma...

A : Je prends soin de lui, je lui laisse de l'espace quand il en a besoin, je le laisse vivre. Si il veut me quitter je souffrirais c'est vrai mais je veux qu'il soit heureux, alors je ne dirais rien.

Alison s'en alla, House avait tout entendu, il avait suivi sa petite amie et avait écouté tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait raison, toutes ces raisons étaient ce qui les avaient réunis. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle l'aimait lui, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, elle se fichait du reste, elle prenait soin de lui et il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de ce qu'elle lui apportait. Du bonheur et de l'amour.

Alison se retrouva dans les toilettes, elle se sentit mal, ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, elle se doutait de ce qu'elle avait mais elle ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive, elle craignait la réaction de Greg, elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, elle regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était lui.

*** **** ***

Ce soir là, ils étaient chez eux comme tout les soirs, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper. House alla ouvrir, c'était elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir, mais elle était là et il ne voulait pas non plus lui fermer la porte au nez.

Alison vit qui s'était, elle ne prit pas peur comme la dernière fois, elle craignait juste qu'elle fasse souffrir Greg, elle ne le supporterait pas.

S : Je peux te parler, seul à seul ?

H : Non, je n'ai rien à lui cacher et puis de toute façon je lui dirais tout après donc...

S : D'accord. Ecoute... Je...Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te parler de tout ça sans savoir où tu en étais. Mais moi je t'aime toujours

Alison fut dégoutée d'entendre ça, elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'aimer, ça lui faisait peur.

H : Moi non, je ne t'aime plus. Je t'ai aimé mais c'est fini. Tu m'as bléssé et ensuite tu es partie et quand tu es revenue avec Mark tu as profité de moi, et si je ne t'avais pas repoussé tu m'aurais encore fait souffrir. Parce que tu n'aurais pas supporter me voir comme j'étais à un moment. Et maintenant tu reviens pour me dre que tu m'aimes encore, mais tu ne me fais plus soouffrir. Parce que je suis heureux.

S : Mais pourquoi est ce que tu m'as repoussé la dernière fois ?

Alison écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait. Avec House ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de Stacy, juste quelques fois au début mais plus depuis longtemps

S : Alors ?

H : Je ne t'aimais déja plus à ce moment là, en tout cas plus comme avant. J'avais peur d'aimer et d'être heureux avec quelqu'un. Mais plus maintenant

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en regardant Alison.

H : Aujourd'hui je veux être heureux, avec Alison et notre enfant.

Stacy était étonnée, elle regardait Greg puis Alison, celle ci porta la main à son ventre. Greg ne semblait pas en colère, il n'avait même pas peur. Il semblait vraiment heureux.

S : Votre enfant ?

H : Exact.

_**Flash Back**_

House entra dans les toilettes pour femme, il avait vu Alison y entrer et elle avait l'air d'aller mal. Elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui en l'entendant entrer. Elle se tenait le ventre, elle n'avait pas mal mais elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression que se tenir le ventre lui faisait du bien.

House comprit aussitôt, Alison prit peur, très peur, elle a crut qu'il allait partir, elle savait qu'il avait comprit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle, elle avait fermé les yeux juste avant. Au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit une main sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Greg laissait sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, il regardait ce même ventre. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux à elle étaient très humides.

H : Depuis quand ?

A : Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas savoir si c'était bien ça, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir si ce test était positif alors je n'ai rien fais même si je suis persuadée qu'il le serait.

H : Ecoutes...

A : Je n'ai rien prémédité Greg, je te le jure, je n'ai jamais prévu de tomber enceinte je te...

H : Je le sais.

Alison était surprise, très surprise, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça

H : Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon père, mais je veux ce bébé, je le veux vraiment. Tu sais ça fait un moment que je me doute de quelque chose.

A : Tu t'en doutais ?

H : Je suis médecin je te signale, tu vas au toilette tout les matins, la semaine dernière tu es restée deux jours chez nous parce que tu étais malade, tu es souvent fatiguée. Je ne suis pas idiot

A : J'avais peur

H : Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends. Mais je veux ce bébé. Alison.

A : Moi aussi.

Ils sont restés dans ces toilettes pendant un long moment à discuter.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

H : Laisses nous maintenant s'il te plais

Elle partit, les laissant seuls.

A : Tu es sur que tu ne regretteras pas ? On ne pourra plus rien changer maintenant.

House se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et enlaca une de ses mains à celle posé sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

H : Je ne veux rien changer. Je vous veux toi et ce bébé.

A : Je t'aime Greg

H : Je le sais Alison, je t'aime aussi

Sept mois plus tard, Alison donna naissance à une petite fille qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler Wendy, c'était une petite fille en parfaite santé. Greg était complètement fou d'elle et il le montrait bien en ne laissant personne avec des chromozomes Y s'approcher d'elle. Alison aimait le voir ainsi avec sa fille, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de lui. Ils formaient une parfaite petite famille.


End file.
